Pic nic
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha tentam atráves de um pic nic fazer com que Sango e Mirok voltem, mas a tentativa de cupido não é a função mas adequada para ambos.


N/A: Fanfic escrita para o II Desafio do MRS.

**Pic Nic**

Não fazia muito tempo que a batalha chegara ao final, e todos retornaram às suas vidas normais. Kagome voltou para sua rotina estudantil. A matemática ainda era uma das suas principais dificuldades, mas a falta de concentração para estudar também não contribuía muito para melhorar, sendo um dos maiores motivos as constantes interrupções que Inuyasha lhe fazia. Kagome também tentava se adaptar, pois conviveu tanto na época feudal, que às vezes sentia falta. Mas talvez o que mais fizesse a diferença era a presença dos amigos que agora via muito raramente. Sentado no chão do quarto, Inuyasha observava Kagome revirando os cadernos em busca da solução de um dos problemas que tentava resolver. -Kagome... - sussurrou Inuyasha displicentemente. -O que é?... – a garota falou sem sequer encara-lo, mordendo a ponta do lápis.

-Nada não... só queria...

-Pára de enrolar e fala logo!

– disse Kagome, se virando para ele.

-Temos que curar uma paixão... - disse muito rápido e olhando para o chão, sentindo o seu rosto queimar. Kagome também ficou vermelha e virou para o caderno, escondendo o rosto no problema proposto.

O silêncio ficou assim por um tempo, mas Kagome ficou curiosa e voltou a olhar para Inuyasha que estava jogado no chão. -Continue... - murmurou Kagome balançando os pés na cadeira, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

-Antes de vir para cá ouvi a velha Kaede dizendo que Sango sofre de paixão, e só tem uma forma de curar. – explicou Inuyasha ainda vermelho por falar sobre aquele assunto.

-Ah... sobre a Sango ! – ela suspirou aliviada. -É, agora ela se transformou em uma andarilha poderosa, caçadora de demônios, mas da última vez que a vi, percebi o quanto ela estava triste, parecia que usava a caçada como uma forma de escapar de algo...

-Ou seria de alguém. – completou Kagome, já entendendo tudo o que realmente acontecia com a amiga.

- Inu, ela foge do amor que sente por Mirok. -Mas pensei que os dois tinham decidido serem amigos... - ressaltou ele.

-E você acreditou que era isso mesmo que eles queriam? – perguntou a jovem, cruzando as pernas em cima da cadeira. -Pensei, ué! Mirok é tão mulherengo que pensei que ele só estava de graça com ela.

-Como você é lento para essas coisas...- os dois ficaram vermelhos com tal comentário, fazendo-os procurarem a visão dos pés para disfarçar.

Depois de desfeita a situação, Inuyasha pergunta para a jovem:

-O que faremos? -Sei lá, podemos tentar aproximá-los.

-Como?

-O fim de semana está próximo... poderíamos ir para a casa da dona Kaede, e vermos se há algo para ajudar nessa doença. – murmurou Kagome algum tempo depois, sorrindo para Inuyasha que já dormia no chão.

Voltou a seus cadernos, mas agora não conseguia se concentrar, imaginava como Sango estava sofrendo. Sabia o quanto o amor podia machucar, mas também sabia que o amor curava profundamente e permitia ver o mundo de outras perspectivas. O fim de semana finalmente chegou, o sol brilhava convidando a todos a dar longos passeios, o templo recebia diversas visitas.

Kagome e Inuyasha partiam em direção do poço, ele reclamava do peso da mochila da moça.

- Estou levando coisas básicas para passar dois dias fora, meus cadernos, livros, meu ursinho de pelúcia, maquiagem, secador, panelas... ah você sabe... essas coisas básicas.- explicou a jovem. - Desde quando essas coisas serão necessárias? A maioria você nem usará! – resmungava Inuyasha. mas a jovem nem ouviu o que ele dizia, pois já havia pulado para dentro do poço.

Já do outro lado foram recebido pelo pequeno Shipou, que pulou para o colo de Kagome num abraço apertado. Olhou para Inuyasha e soltou.

-Olá cara de cachorro! - saiu correndo, sendo seguido pela jovem que ria da cara de Inuyasha.

-Vocês vão ver quando me livrar desta mochila! - gritou em resposta ao desaforo, correndo atrás dos dois.

Chegando à tão conhecida cabana da velha Kaede, já foram entrando, sendo logo recebidos pela dona da casa. Se aconchegando e pondo o papo em dia, ficaram sabendo que Sango era conhecida pela região como a caçadora de demônios mais destemida, algo que nem era tanta novidade para todos, mas o que chamava a atenção era por enfrentar demônios fortes sozinha. O sacerdote também não ficava atrás, exorcizando tudo quanto era templo, deixando um rastro de garotas apaixonadas. Quando os dois souberam das novidades, perceberam o quando sua missão seria difícil. Juntar dois corações que pareciam caminhar em sentidos contrários. Os dois pensaram muito, mas parecia que nada realmente era um boa idéia para se seguir em frente. Foi quando Shipou saiu da cabana da velha Kaede com uma revista feminina que havia pego na mochila de Kagome, como matéria principal na capa vinha escrito ¨Conquiste seu amor com um pic nic afrodisíaco¨.Foi o estalo que faltava para eles terem a idéia, tirando bruscamente a revista das mãos da raposinha, Kagome correu os olhos para a reportagem.

-É isso!- gritou a garota.

-Esse caderno é a solução? - perguntou espantado Inuyasha, tirando a revista das mãos dela e chacoalhando para ver se caía algo de dentro.

-Não, sua besta... mas a revista tem uma ótima dica para aproximarmos os dois. - explicou Kagome puxando a revista e mostrando a foto de um casal sorridente sobre uma toalha xadrez em um campo verde.

- Pic nic! -AHHHHHH, bom! - disse Inuyasha

-Shipou, preciso que você vá atrás de Mirok e Sango e lhes convidem para o pic nic, fale que é realmente importante para mim que eles estejam aqui.- pediu Kagome

-Porquê não pede isso para o cara de cachorro? - replicou a raposinha.

Kagome correu para dentro da cabana e voltou rapidamente com algo enrolado nas mãos. Os dois olharam um para o outro sem entender nada.

-É porque Inuyasha vai me ajudar a cozinhar! – disse sorridente, mostrando um avental de cozinheira para os jovens.

-O QUÊ? – berrou.

-Bom, eu vou agora dar o recado, porque vocês tem muito serviço. - falou já distanciando e dando risada da missão de Inuyasha.

A missão da raposinha também não era das mas fáceis, pois convencer dois cabeças duras a voltarem para a aldeia para uma reunião era complicado. Bem, os boatos que corriam da caçadora e do sacerdote vinham de uma aldeia vizinha não muito distante, então poderia encontrar os dois rapidamente. Ao chegar na aldeia, Shipou buscou informações com os aldeões e ficou sabendo que a caçadora estava numa clareira na mata vizinha à vila, treinando, enquanto o sacerdote estava no templo da vila fazendo um trabalho de exorcismo. Shipou foi para a clareira e rapidamente identificou o zunindo do enorme bumerangue da jovem, que por pouco não lhe atingiu a cabeça.

-Quem está aí? - perguntou a exterminadora, pegando sua arma, enquanto abria caminho por uma moita.

-Sou eu Sango... Shipou!- se identificou a raposinha.

-Oi Shipou, o que faz por aqui? - perguntou a jovem.

-Vim trazer um convite...

-Ah... não posso!

-Mas você nem quer saber do que se trata o convite? - perguntou Shipou.

-Fale então. - irritou-se Sango.

-Inuyasha e Kagome vão se casar e pediram para mim lhe convidar como madrinha, pois você é uma amiga que acompanhou esse amor crescer. - explicou Shipou, torcendo por dentro que tal mentira fosse suficiente para convencer a moça, sabendo que as mulheres adoravam casamentos.

- Quem sabe você não consiga pegar o buquê. – falou maroto

- Pois a velha Kaede disse que esse não passa.

A jovem mirou um olhar de reprovação para o pequeno, mas não poderia recusar um convite desse, eram seus amigos e sempre estiveram ao seu lado nos bons e maus momentos.

-Ok... digam que eu irei... mas quando será? – perguntou um pouco mais calma, mas ainda tentando aceitar aquela notícia que a pegou desprevenida.

-Amanhã!- disse o pequeno já correndo para a mata, sem dar tempo para ela responder.

A jovem voltou, ainda surpresa, para a área que estava treinando, recolheu seus pertences e achou melhor partir para a aldeia da velha Kaede para poder se organizar, já que estava quase no fim da tarde, e o tempo indicava chuva.

Com um de seus truques, o pequeno Shipou conseguiu chegar muito rápido ao templo ao qual o sacerdote prestava seus serviços. Sendo facilmente encontrado do lado de fora do templo, já que era o centro das atenções de uma roda de jovens que riam fascinadas, sendo retribuídas com um sorriso amarelo. Tal fato criou estranheza em Shipou.

¨Será que é mesmo o Mirok! Ele não está agarrando nenhuma delas¨

Mas ao se aproximar teve a certeza que era monge. Ao ver o pequeno se aproximando, o rapaz foi logo ao seu encontro.

-Oi Shipou o que você faz por aqui?

-Vem trazer um recado para você.

-Qual?

-Inuyasha e Kagome vão se casar e pediram para transmitir que gostariam muito que você fosse o padrinho do casal. - disse Shipou sem ao mesmo engasgar na mentira.

-Casamentos? Padrinho! Minha nossa, como eles no fim se decidiram rápido, não é mesmo? Bom, eu vou. Eu já tinha terminado meu trabalho por aqui e já dormi e comi o suficiente. - aceitou o convite com uma rapidez incrível.

Shipou estranhou a atitude do sacerdote, pois abandonar um lugar com belas jovens para ele sempre foi difícil, mas agora que sua missão estava terminada ainda poderia ver o cara de cachorro com aquele avental de renda. Saiu em disparada.

-Calma, Shipou eu irei com você... - gritou o sacerdote.

-Não posso esperar, sou o pajem, tenho que me preparar... - deu uma desculpa para chegar o mais rápido possível na cabana.

Enquanto isso na cabana, a cena que se estendia se assemelhava com uma batalha campal, Kagome corria pra tirar a panela que queimava do fogo, enquanto gritava ordens para Inuyasha.

-Não, Inuyasha não é para comer, é para lavar as frutas... não é para esmagar e sim cortar... ahahah... ponha mais açúcar no suco... ahahah!

Inuyasha cada vez mais perdido no que fazia, acabou arrancando o avental e jogando ao chão, não nascera para cozinhar.

Mas ao tentar sair, percebeu que aquela maratona já tinha consumido muito tempo e a noite já tinha caído, trazendo com ela um temporal, analisou as nuvens que se formavam no céu com seu manto escuro estendido.

-Acho que vai chover.- anunciou ele à jovem.

-Ah, era tudo que faltava para estragar. - desanimou Kagome.

-Chuvas são boas para trazerem a vida à tona e aposto que amanhã teremos um ótimo dia. - explicou Inuyasha, que da porta observava as primeiras gotas caírem.

Não muito longe dali, Sango caminha tranqüilamente pelo caminho tão conhecido, quando sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva em seu rosto, decidindo então procurar abrigo. Sabia que não muito longe dali havia uma cabana abandonada que já havia servido de proteção para a turma. Correu velozmente, alcançando o local que era como se lembrava. A cabana solitária no meio da mata, abandonada a própria sorte, esperando por alguém a fazer-lhe companhia, com suas janelas e porta quebradas, era um convite para entrar sem se preocupar. Apesar da escuridão da noite, Sango tinha olhos treinados e adentrou sem preocupação. Se ajeitando rapidamente em um cantinho do cômodo, ficou a escutar o som da chuva persistente que caía, o som era como um tranqüilizador que fez a caçadora viajar em seus pensamentos.

Correndo sem parar, o sacerdote tentava encontrar um local para se abrigar, já todo molhado, se lembrava que não muito longe havia uma cabana. Avançando pela mata, acaba encontrando a pequena cabana escondida na escuridão, sem pensar muito corre até ela.

A chegada de um intruso levou a caçadora a ficar em alerta. Se confundindo na escuridão, ninguém poderia descobrir seu esconderijo. Percebendo que o invasor parou na porta, Sango o atacou pelas costas, derrubando-o e por, descuido caiu por cima do desconhecido. Apesar do corpo molhado do invasor pôde sentir que ele era quente, mas foi o perfume amadeirado com leves toques de diversos incensos que lhe trouxeram à tona lembranças daquele que tentava esquecer. O invasor segurou os braços da caçadora e perguntou:

-Quem é você? A voz do invasor percorreu como uma corrente elétrica por seu corpo todo.

Fazendo-a se levantar e afastar, mas suas costas trombaram com a parede gelada do ambiente.

-Fale, quem é você?- retornou a pergunta.

-Para que quer saber?-tentou se proteger sendo fria, mas reconhecendo a voz do jovem sacerdote.

-Essa voz me é familiar, é você Sango?- como uma reação de surpresa, deu um passo em direção da moça.

-Afaste-se.. .- pediu

-Por que Sango! Sou eu, Mirok!

-Eu sei quem é!- respondeu brutalmente.

-Você está bem?- pergunta preocupado, pois a jovem nunca reagiu assim com ele.

-Estava...

-Você se machucou?

-Sim...

-Aonde?... - perguntou se aproximando mais.

-Afaste-se, sei me cuidar sozinha... não preciso de sua ajuda... – falou com maus modos.

-Mas se está machucada e foi minha culpa, quero lhe ajudar.

-Aonde você me machucou não tem cura...

-Como assim? - Mirok perguntou confuso.

-Eu preciso lhe explicar...

-Do que está falando? Não estou lhe entendendo.

-Homens nunca entendem... parecem que têm o dom para não compreender.

-Espere um pouco... do que você está falando? Você está com febre? - tentou se aproximar, mas foi impedido.

-Já disse, se afaste... -Tudo bem Sango, já não é a primeira vez que você me pede isso, então se assim é seu desejo, me afasto.

-Do que está falando?

-Quando acabamos com Narak e tudo voltou ao normal, lembra que você me falou que foi útil ter minha amizade para enfrentar tudo aquilo... eu era apenas um amigo para você...

-Você mesmo deixou claro que éramos apenas amigos, sempre correndo atrás de belas jovens que apareciam à sua frente.

-Boba!

-O quê? – Sango perguntou irritada.

-Boba. Meu medo era tão grande que me impediu de lhe confessar que você era a única mulher que queria ao meu lado, de abdicar aquela vida sem amor na qual estava seguro, pois não saía ferido. Mas com você tudo era mais complicado, sentia que a cada momento longe de ti, me sentia incompleto, como se o ar me faltasse, como se minha existência não valesse nada sem você, fiquei com medo de sentir algo tão forte e profundo, me escondi na melhor forma que conhecia, sendo o velho mulherengo, mas isso já não era o que lá no fundo eu queria... pois havia descoberto... que... a amava profundamente e não sabia como lhe falar isso. E quando veio com a estória de amigos, acreditei que o que sentia não era recíproco, então para não lhe perder totalmente, aceitei a condição de amigo, mas agora percebo que nem minha amizade você quer. - Mirok tristemente caminhou para a porta da velha cabana, era melhor ter naquele momento como companhia as gotas da chuva.

-Espere! - disse Sango, se afastando da parede e aproximando-se do sacerdote, seu rosto foi iluminado pela luz do relâmpago que havia demonstrado sua força perto dali.

Mirok pôde ver toda a tristeza nos olhos da caçadora, e que as lágrimas persistiam em percorrer seu rosto.

-Por que choras?

-Porque foi idiota... até agora...

-Não fale assim...

-Cale-se... eu preciso lhe dizer algo que está preso aqui. - disse Sango, pondo a mão no peito como se aquele gesto libertasse toda a angústia que escondia. - Eu te amo, talvez te ame mais do que tudo nesse mundo.. .você me completa, você é o ar que respiro, você é a energia que percorre meu corpo, você é...

Mas Mirok não a deixou terminar de falar. Apertou-a num abraço, envolvendo todo o corpo minúsculo da jovem, seus lábios se encontram como sempre quiseram, numa ânsia completa de paixão. O amor era como uma fênix que ressurgia da cinza, mais belo e forte. A noite foi embora, levando consigo a chuva. Os raios de sol no rosto de Mirok o despertaram e, olhando do seu lado a linda jovem, percebeu que nada daquilo foi um sonho, mas a mais bela realidade que vivenciara. Sango também despertara com os raios que insistiam em penetrar pelas frestas da cabana. E viu ao seu lado o belo sacerdote que sorria para ela.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia! Acho que se queremos chegar no casamento temos que correr. - sorriu Mirok, lhe envolvendo em mais um abraço e lhe dando um beijo. - Mas acho que os padrinhos tem direito de se atrasar.

Os dois decidiram que era melhor correr, pois senão acabariam não chegando a casamento algum. Correram de mãos dadas e rindo à toa de tudo aquilo, mas ao longe perceberam que saía uma fumaça preta da cabana da velha Kaede. Avançaram o mais rápido que podiam, agora preocupados com o possível ataque de algum demônio no vilarejo. Mas ao chegarem na frente da cabana se depararam com Kagome com a cara toda chamuscada, choramingando ao olhar para um caldeirão de onde saía a fumaça negra.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sango, se aproximando da jovem, limpando o rosto da mesma para ver se descobria algum ferimento.

-Eu só queria fazer uma geléia para o pic nic.- choramingando Kagome, tentava explicar.

-Pic nic?- disseram Sango e Mirok ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, um pic nic para aproximar vocês dois, mas acho que mesmo sem pic nic vocês se acertaram...- disse Kagome apontando para as mãos dadas dos jovens. Vermelhos pelo comentário, soltaram a mão.

-Viemos para o casamento.- explicou Mirok

-Minha nossa já vão casar! Inuysaha! Ponha o avental, teremos que preparar casadinhos.- num súbito entusiasmo, Kagome levantou, correndo para a cozinha.

Sango e Mirok se olharam e entenderam rapidamente a confusão.

-SHIPOU! Cadê você?

O pequeno correu pelos fundos da casa, esperando a fumaça abaixar.

Fim

Dedico esse fic a minha manita Mar que me ajudou revisando a minha loucura, obrigado!Um La cucaracha especial para você!


End file.
